


Other

by VenusTheMarvelTurtle



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Coercion, Creampie, Dark, Darkfic, Dopplegangers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-cest, Shapeshifting, Spitroasting, T-cest (simulated), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle
Summary: “Oh, man. Am I dead? Did I die in my sleep? Is this like, Heaven’s waiting room?” Leon gasped, immediately devastated. “No, what? I want a redo!”Spoiler alert: He isn't dead. But between that and apparently being trapped in his own mind with two very angry reflections of himself, Leonardo doesn't know which option is worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hello again from the ether! RISE has officially grown on me, like a friggin' fungus, and this is the first of many, many plot ideas I have for this series.  
> Mind the tags, SERIOUSLY. If you can't handle it, or don't like this type of stuff, skedaddle.
> 
> Really quickly: This is mainly set in the 2018 verse, but there are some references to other series made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers! Comment if you like it! (Please?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Leon is Rise 2018 Leo, Dark!Leo looks like a combo of mirage Foot!Leo and 2003, and Good Leo is the same, minus the foot clan getup.)

He didn’t remember being asleep, but he’d never forget waking up.

Leonardo (but call him Leon, please, Jesus) was already sitting up when he opened his eyes from a rest he didn't have any memory of, startled to stare out into a place he'd never seen before, because he was pretty sure he'd never seen _nothing_ before.

Everything, everywhere about the place he was in looked to be one smooth, unbroken plane of grey space that stretched in all directions.

“Guys?” he piped reflexively, the natural reaction in a new situation to reach for his ‘familiar’. “Raph? Donnie? Sensei?”

It almost wasn't a surprise when they didn't respond.

Maybe it was some sort of VR experiment he'd been subjected to... mabey Mikey was goofing around or Donnie wa running weird tests. Maybe he'd been captured, and he was trapped in some sort of illusion…or maybe they'd all been portal jacked again, and they had been spit out in different places.

But why wouldn't he remember that? And what place looked like a sea of grey pudding?

The full implications started to kick in fully while he examined his hand, watching it ever so slowly, almost… shift, between being small and chubby and covered in dingy white bandages, the hands of a child, into the way they looked normally, lanky and knobbly with adolescence.

Right when the panic started to take hold, the grey surged in a way that he felt more than saw, and Leon chanced to look up.

“Um...what?”

He blinked, and-

-a sudden, flare-like pulse seared the backs of his eyeballs, if he still technically had eyeballs to sear. It faded before he could even come up with words to describe it in the moment, but for the second it existed, it obscured his vision with painfully bright, iridescent light that he could more feel than see.

“You look mildly familiar.” the person (vision? Spirit?) in front of him intoned, looming almost menacingly overhead as Leon gawped wordlessly, caught off guard in a way that he would never admit to _anyone_ in his family.

The flare shrank enough so that Leon could make out the newcomer’s appearance. Even still, the strange white-rainbow shimmer hung around the edges of his form like a corona, making it difficult to focus on him for long.

“N-no shit,” Leon stammered, slightly hysteric. “Are you...are you _me_?” he blurted, eyes widening. The red marks slashed vertically through his cheeks stretched lower on his face as he stared up (up, gods, he was still kneeling like a dork) in amazement at the mutant that had suddenly popped up in front of him.

He would have thought he was looking into a funhouse mirror, aside from some very specific changes that couldn’t be blamed on warped glass.

The other figure was taller than he was, and a fair deal bulkier, but the essentials were the same- turtle, obviously, grass green, and male. Two hilts stuck up over the high ridge of his carapace, so a ninja of some sort, too.

“Seems that way.” the...other Leonardo?...answered placidly, watching him absorb everything with crossed arms and a superior, resigned expression.

Leon scrambled to his feet and clutched for his sword strap, relaxing slightly when no motion was made to attack.

“Ok _aaa_ y,” he drawled, eyes darting here and there and finding no purchase or clues in their featureless space. “Uhm...couple things. Where are we? Or...am I?” he amended after a while, when the only reply from his host was a small smile.

“Oh, man. Am I dead? Did I die in my sleep? Is this like, Heaven’s waiting room?” Leon gasped, immediately devastated. “No, what? I want a redo!”

He didn’t like to think about it often (who did?), but Leon had always thought that if he ever had to die, it would be like one of those awesome scenes in the movies he loved, going out in bloody, dramatic glory, facing down hordes of enemies or bravely sacrificing himself in a noble gesture to save his brothers, probably while saying something super witty-

( _Eat my sword, Shredder,’ he thundered throatily, one blade raised to the sky, the other barely holding up his broken limbs, as the clouds rained red and somewhere, a chorus crooned. ‘But make sure to save room...for my ass!!!’)_

 _-_ or something of the sort.

“This isn’t how I pictured it…” Leon finished, deflating. “Crap, I hope Raph goes to a different afterlife. He’ll never let me live this down.”

The other Leonardo heaved a short sigh, but a flicker of amusement snagged in the crease of his mouth.

“You’re not dead.” Other-Leonardo countered, startling Leon again- he’d almost forgotten that guy was there, having to contemplate suddenly, you know, possibly being dead and all. “Best I can tell? I’m- _we’re_ \- in our mindscape. I’ve- we’ve had some limited experience with this recently.”

“So...we aren’t real?” Leon tried, unable to keep from staring again. Other-Leo looked a lot like him, and yet he didn’t. His stripes, his lovely stripes and splotches, were faded to the point that they were hardly visible, but his eyes were the right color and shape and-

-and _holy crap,_ that shiny aura stuff made it really hard to look at him. The corners of Leon’s eyes began to water and burn, and a cold, itchy numbness washed over him every time he tried to focus on it.

“We’re real.” Other-Leo informed him. “We’re pieces of a mental whole. It’s...kind of hard to explain.”

_Pieces of a whole…_

“Is that why it hurts to look at you?” Leon guessed. “Do I have that-” he waved a three fingered hand in the direction of his companion, wiggling his wrist to indicate the transparent coronas. “-that shimmery stuff, on me, to you?”

That drew out another faint smile. “In a way. We’re not meant to be separated. Last time I came here, it was as a last resort.” Other-Leo shifted uneasily, abruptly flexing his shoulders like he’d been poked. “Something really bad has to have happened to our body for us to splinter like this.”

Leon couldn’t help it- he cracked a grin, but it faded at the look on Other-Leo’s face. “Heh…Splint- Okay, fine, jeez. Are we the only...pieces?”

Other-Leo shook his head. “Probably not. Psyches are made up of more than two halves. If there are more, we need to find them, and fast. It’s not good for us to be fragmented for very long."

Leon blew out a gusty breath and chewed on the inside of his cheek, no less confused and no less conflicted after Other-Leo’s sporadic explanation. Apparently he was some sort of... mind hallucination?

What the hell ever. Donnie would have loved this mess.

“Alright.” he said finally, hoping that he sounded more mature and confident than he was. Other-Leo looked older; he wouldn't appreciate any funny business. “Um...maybe we should split up?” he suggested.

Another quirk of Other-Leo’s lips, except it was hard to tell, since the shimmery light made his features kind of swim on his face every once in a while. “Maybe not, kid. Mindscapes can be dangerous places."

Leon opened his beak to protest, and then shut it quickly when more of the strange, distant noises started up again.

Was that… yelling?

“I’ll just...stick with you then, I guess.” Leon shivered finally, falling into step beside his taciturn doppelganger. “Yeah. Much better idea. Glad I thought of it.”

They were silent for a while, as they started trekking through wherever they were. All the while, questions that he desperately wanted to spout gnawed away at Leon's tongue as he snuck repeated glances at Other-Leo.

He definitely _looked_ like a grown up version of himself. He had a ton more scars, anyway, and his gear was darker, tighter, more worn. His gait had a self assured cadence that Leon found himself envying a little, and trying to copy unconsciously more than once.

After a time, the seamless grey quiet began to wear on, broken only by the random unintelligible sounds that emanated from the background to make Leon jump.

This place was so very creepy. And Other-Leo had clammed up completely, content to trudge endlessly onward without so much as a friggin’ whistle.

But Leon was never one for keeping his mouth shut very long.

“So I guess I- we- grow up to be pretty good looking, huh?” he joked weakly. “Not that that wasn't obvious. Do we get a girlfriend in the future? O-or a dude friend, you know, that's cool too-"

“Are you flirting with yourself?” Other-Leo asked, bemused eyebrow raised high, and yep, that was essentially the end of that conversation.

“I mean, I mean no! I wasn't, not like, not that you're not worthy of it or anything, we look _great,_ but there's kind of this girl that's waiting on me cause it's complicated, and a guy I vibe with but that's even MORE complicated in a long distance way, plus I'm not sure about all the fur just yet _-”_

“How old are you, do you know?” Other-Leo cut in suddenly, stalling Leon's nervous babbling and throwing him a quick look out of the corner of his eye.

And Leon… did _not_ know, for some reason. An answer sprang to the forefront, but the moment he tried to say it, it resonated incorrectly and evaporated into mental static, as did the two other potential replies.

“Ah...not very?” Leon hedged hesitantly, fingers flexing with the urge to count it out manually. He refrained, not wanting to look like even more of a baby to his older counterpart.

Other-Leo nodded slowly, like he'd expected that. “That makes sense.”

“Does it? How come?” Leon pushed.

_‘Why is he asking that right now? Is that connected to the flirting question? Oh my god, am I about to have a super weird solo dream-sex sequence that nobody can know about?’_

He coughed and raised his chin to expose the line of his throat, hoping his eyes were suitably hooded and his voice raspy enough to come off as sexy when he said, ‘I-I mean. I'm old _enough_ , right? Hypothetically?”

Other-Leo met his gaze, searching and unreadable, and Leon had the disturbing notion that his thoughts weren't private.

“You’re not very developed, and you don’t know what we learned about this place. If I had to guess, you’re some glued-together image of our earliest years. We didn’t have long to be a child.” Other-Leo said finally, ignoring Leon's wounded scowl at being called a _child_.

He shook his head. “In any case, we need to keep going.”

Leon blinked furiously, feeling phantom tears streak down his face. The coronas had started to brighten and wiggle more crazily, further obscuring the taller mutant with discomfort and disarray.

“Sure...um…”

“What?"

“It’s...it’s really hard to look at you.” Leon winced, fighting to keep his stare above chest level height.

Other-Leo dismissed it with a half shrug and a lopsided smile. “It’s just mental synergy stuff. I’ll explain it later.” He held a hand out, beckoning. “Right now, we really need to find the other reflections.”

Leon didn't take it, having to rub furiously at his eyes every time he tried to look up. The light was blinding, sun hot, and the shimmers had started to curl and darken at the edges like burning paper. “I just…”

Something was wrong. The noises from before were getting closer. It sounded like someone was screaming his name, over and over.  

Other-Leo had gotten impatient. “Quit stalling!” he snapped, giving his hand a forceful shake and taking one heavy step forward. “Come on. _Now_. We don't have time for this.”

The noises were deafening, and the grey matter of their surroundings had deepened to an inky murk.

_This is wrong._

“I don’t want to.” Leon mumbled, actively moving back. “I...I don't feel good. Just let me stay here.”

Other-Leo froze for a second, and the image of him blurred and _ran,_ almost like he'd gotten stuck in the matrix or smeared with a paintbrush.

His voice was still talking though, and his tone had shifted from angry to calm in the span of a few breaths. Leon could only gape in bewilderment and horror as the writhing mass of turtle, limbs and light regarded him.

“Fine. I tried to do this the easy way. I guess it’ll be easy for me, regardless. I know how weak I was back then.”

And then, as soon as the freaky light show started, it ended, and Other-Leo looked...a lot different.

His shell was suddenly more angled, like it had been filed down on the sides to make it come to a dagger-like point, and silvery scars of all multitudes and shapes littered his body. His gear had darkened and changed into ribbons and plates marked with figures in languages Leon couldn't read.

And his mask… his mask was no longer blue, not by a drop. It was pitch black, notched cleanly at the ends in a methodical, symbolic way that made Leon's spiritual gut quiver.

Stunned by the transformation, Leon didn't step back when Other-Leo moved towards him.

He didn't see the hand reaching up until it was too late.

“What-? AH!- _Eehgckk…_ ”

There was a wet eruption of aborted sound, one long moment of rippling pain, and all of Leon's words dissolved into salt and agony.

He stumbled to the side with his hands clasped around his throat as it spilled gore between his fingers from where it had been cleaved open by Other-Leo's katana.

Said katana, with its unnaturally tar-colored blade and about three inches of extra length, glimmered impassively red along one side as it and its holder watched the child at their feet choke rapidly, going finally still with a few minute twitches and a halfhearted, gurgling attempt at words.

The pool spread, and he waited still.

For him, it was as simple as watching for a twitch that was not a death-throe.

For Leon, it was the terrible confusion of feeling his ‘body’ shut down and the sensation leave, but no comforting darkness arriving with the inescapable paralysis.

Uncountable moments later, a dying spasm in his lungs evolved into a cough, somehow, and the loose wetness bubbled and frothed against newly forming ‘tissue’.

“Come on now, get up…” he heard, as his arms and legs jolted and jerked and dragged him into a kneeling position out of pure instinct. A cold hand stroked the back of his skull, and Leon threw himself away just as the gash in his neck healed enough to speak.

“The FUCK is wrong with you?” Leon gushed, grappling for his own weapon through the tsunami of fear whitewashing through him. “Tell me what the hell is going on, right now, o-or…” he swallowed when his words caught on nothing, and his wrist nearly gave way as his nerve buckled, “or I'm t-taking your face off.”

He'd never been more scared in his life, and he prayed that the monster in front of him wouldn't be able to tell.

He'd never wanted to know, not really, what it felt like to die.

Other-Leo, if that _thing_ still was him, smiled again, but the warmth never reached his eyes. “Will you?” he echoed, with the attitude of someone goading a cute, dimwitted puppy. “Oh, I love this version of myself. Terrified out of your mind, and yet still so much bravado. It takes me back.”

He turned the hilt of his sword in his hand, and Leon saw that it was double-sided, razor-edged, splitting the light from all angles. Something crimson gleamed in the flat of his bicep, and Leon couldn't tell whether it was a tattoo or if it had been carved there. His body mimicked his weapon, all hard, lean lines and harder bone, no spot left for softness or comfort.

“You're not leaving this place, by the way,” Other-Leo continued nonchalantly. “I'm sorry for leading you on, I guess, but well,” another menacing flash of teeth, “Father never let us play with our food, did he?”

He leaned in, and Leon flung himself further away, furious with himself for slipping in blood that had no texture and for the tears clogging his vision and voice.

“No no no, no please, what happened, what-!?”

“Get away from him, NOW!”

The dark sword halted in its descent as a shout rang out, and, almost comically, both Leon and Other-Leo looked past the taller mutant’s shoulder to watch another version of themselves pull a sword of their own and rush the scene.

Leon hit the ground- pushed, hard, he couldn't tell by who- just as the blades met over his head with a practiced, ringing clash and a shower of sparks and rusty red flakes.

By the time he righted himself, there were TWO Other-Leo's facing off, and if he’d had any idea what was going on before, he definitely didn't have one then.

“Oh, this figures.” the first one sneered, sinking into a fluid combat stance. “You just can’t help playing Superman, can you?”

Other-other Leo (Leo 2? Leo 3???) still looked basically identical to the first version, but again, with major changes. Whereas the first one looked almost greyed out, his skin a more pale green and his eyes and shell a shade too dark against all the black and red, the new Leonardo was vibrant in comparison, from his ocean blue mask to the clean, pure steel of his sword.

“How did you escape the barriers?” the new Leonardo demanded, in a strong timbre far removed from Other- Leo's low, slithering drawl.

_Barriers? What barriers? There's nothing here!_

Other-Leo chuckled with no mirth. “Did you really think those pathetic constraints our ‘Father’ programmed into us would hold all our life?” he retorted. “Or maybe you thought he’d wiped me out with ginseng and meditation?”

He brought his foot down on Leo-2's instep and went for his head with a second sword that literally materialized out of thin air; Leo-2 deftly sidelined the attack and blocked the edge on his scabbard, forcing them apart.

The maneuver was so synchronized, so perfectly timed, it looked like they'd rehearsed a dance move.

“As long as you exist, so do I,” Other-Leo finished, gesturing between them with his blood soaked weapon in a way that was both threatening and graceful. “And the more you deny who we are, the stronger I get.”

Leo-2 was undeterred. “Hamato Leon,” he said, without taking his firm glare off of Other-Leo, “get behind me. We're leaving.”

Leon didn't need to be told twice. After a small moment of disconnected shock, he practically crab walked towards the newest mutant, putting even further distance between himself and his psycho ‘reflection’ once he got his legs to fully work again.

Other-Leo sighed and rolled his head to the side, seemingly bored and exasperated. “Why? You should just let me have him. What’s a childhood to us, except an echo of naivete and uncertainty?” He shook his head briskly and barked a rough laugh.

“He's probably already started to spoil. Remind me, what age did we figure out that the quickest way to become Leader was to make sure that Raph failed? Anonymously, of course.”

Leon tasted bile in his mouth, and an indignant, deeply shameful fire roared through him, turning him foolhardy in the face of such a predator. “ _Screw you_!” he yelled, fists clenched and tendons tight. “I would never-!”

“Besides. We both know how this is going to go.” Other-Leo swept on, talking over him like he hadn't said a word. “After all those years of you locking your emotions away?”

Another wolf's grin. “I fed on every single one of them, every cold thought and murderous impulse.”

Other-Leo ran the tip of his sword absently along his finger, fileting the skin right down the middle like a trout carcass. Blood streamed through his knuckles, but he didn't stop, dragging the currant-colored blade through the thin flesh on his palm and wrist as well.

“And when I wake up in my body, I’ll thank Bishop for giving me the reigns, right before I put a blade through his temple.”

Leo-2 blanched, and his face registered a horror that aged him years. “Bishop did this…”

Other-Leo _hmme_ d almost happily. “Mm. _Currently doing_ this, more accurately. He thinks that he can control me once he frees me. I plan on showing him the errors of his ways.”

His cold, bottomless brown eyes drifted past Leo-2 and found Leon again, and the younger mutant thought he might be physically sick… if vomiting was possible here.

“Now, where were _we_ ?” Other-Leo purred, and yeah, it might have been hot if he also wasn't covered in throat blood, hadn't just tried to bisect Leon's esophagus, and if he didn't look seconds away from trying it _again_.

Leo-2 raised his swords fully, and though it didn't look like much outwardly, the sheer intent behind that gesture made it feel like a hell of a lot more than just one armed guy.

“You won't touch him,” he swore, “not on my honor.”

Other-Leo pulled what could only be described as a ‘face’ at him, somehow managing to make even _that_ look cold and calculating, like an android trying to mimic emotion. “Maybe we're tired of ‘your’ honor. It's only ever brought us unnecessary anguish.”

He paused then, and slid a perfect copy of a charming, easy smile over his beak. “Here's a thought. What if he _wants_ to come with me?” he offered. “Maybe he likes the alternative I provide.”

Leon tried a snarl of his own, inwardly hoping that his face, if it was still shifting, was closer to ‘bitchy teen’ in that moment than what he remembered his younger, honest, pudgy self had been.

“I have no clue what’s going on here, but I do know for a fact that you’re a huge asshole.” he sniped, as vehemently as he was able. “So yeah, hard _fucking_ pass.”

The return expression on Other-Leo’s beak made his heart sink… probably closer to pudgy, then. Damn it.

Other-Leo leered at him cruelly. “I think I just figured out how to do this. We’re about to get _very_ well acquainted.”

“Run.” Leo-2 growled, before Leon could be baited into responding. “Run! Now!” he ordered, again, when Leon paused before taking off in the opposite direction. Soon, the grey had swallowed him whole.

The darker of the two reflections turned slowly to the lighter, giving him a smile indulgent in sugar and toxins.

“That’s pointless.” he _tsk_ ed. “There’s nowhere he can hide from me for long. Not in here.” He was already starting to fade like mist in sunlight, halfway gone on the hunt.

“Maybe,” the other admitted, “but we can evade you until I put you back where you belong.”

His foe's reply was barely more than a breeze.

“I know… where I belong.”

* * *

“Hey!”

The yells only made him run faster.

“HEY! Stop!”

_Can't stop. Will not stop can't stop he's gonna catch me._

He didn't want to die again. Not like that. Fighting for air, drowning in his own lungs...

“Sto-!”

Whenever he'd hit a turn, the endless sea of grey didn't change _(of course it didn't why would it why fucking would it)_ but the shouts in the background were cut off

( _CUT CUT THROUGH RED RED RED S U F F O C-)_

like he'd escaped them, like he'd entered a new area, so Leon kept running until he realized, in his panic, that his legs didn't hurt at all.

And then he ran a shit ton more. He could still feel the midnight blade sliding, slicing, severing-

“-hit, no! Wait!”

“Ah-!”

The solid mass he found blocking his path most definitely had appeared from nowhere, and unfortunately for Leon, damp eyes didn't facilitate braking well.

“Got you. Calm- Hey! Calm down.”

He thrashed and squalled as he was wrestled around to face one of his reflections, scratching and punching with one hand while striking out in blind terror with his sword.

“No! Fuck! No!”

The reflection that had grabbed him wisely veered away from both flailing limbs and blade, hands up and out in a non threatening pose. “It's okay, alright? I’m fine, I won't hurt you.”

He _looked_ like the one that had protected him… then again, the throat-cutter had been able to look different.

All in all, Leon was not swayed.

“How do I know that?!” he yelped, flushed and shaking with barely restrained hysteria. “You could be him! He tricked me before!”

The other one rocked back onto his heels and gave a slow nod. “Fair enough. I can prove it, alright? Give me a minute.”

Leon kept eyes and sword trained on him while he bent his knee and lowered his palms to hover an inch or two above the ground. His eyelids slipped shut, his fingers spread, and Leon tensed as the grey congealed around them in cyclical pulses.

“What...what are you doing?!” he snapped, baring his teeth and jerking the tip of his sword up. “C-cut that out!

Leo-2 (supposedly), didn't open his eyes to reply. Strain lines formed in the skin of his forehead, and his jaw and temples were tight with either pain or concentration or both.

“Look around,” he ground out, when Leon went to jab at him again. “Look...where we are. He can't exist here. This is the opposite of what he is. I know you can feel it.”

“Huhn-? We're not _anywhere_ , dude, what are you-?!”

He screeched an embarrassingly shrill note when his hand was encompassed by another. When he looked down, Leo-2’s eyes were boring into his face, and…

“Uh,” Leon gurgled, “was that couch always there?”

Because that was definitely a couch, forming cushion by cushion behind Leo-2's shell. A very familiar couch, come to think of it.

Leo-2 gripped his fingers more firmly, squeezing, and Leon shivered in warmth and amazement as the rest of the lair came into being with blooms of color, shape and pattern from thin air. Everything was the same, down to the bucket of skateboards overturned by the ramp ladder and the color of Donnie's blanket door.

Relief hit him with the force of a charging bull, and Leon let out a joyous sob. “Home! I'm- oh, thank fuck! Thank you! GUYS!”

“Kid-”

He leapt over Leo-2 and rushed into the lair, yelling for his brothers at the top of his lungs.

“GUYS! Guys, I’m home! Donnie? Dude, oh, you are not going to believe what I’m about to say to...you…”

By the time he had reached the top of the stairs, no one had come out to answer his calls, and that was when he realized that the only sound was his own words, bouncing back to taunt him.

The lair was completely silent, unnaturally so. Even if everyone was gone, including Splinter, there still would have been trickles and splashes from water in the tunnels, or the hum of Donnie’s machines in his lab, or even the gentle tunes from Mikey’s stereo, left on because he never could bear to stop the music if he didn’t have to.  

He was in _a_ lair, but not _his_ lair. His nightmare wasn’t over- this was only an illusion to make him feel better.

That realization was what did it. When Leo-2 got to him, he was swaying with the effort of keeping his cries quiet and contained, and his sword was forgotten by his ankle.

Leo-2 exhaled softly through his nostrils. “ _Ii yo_ , _beibīburū_ ” he said, low and pained. “It's alright…”

Somehow, his expectant pity was the worst part of it all.

“What is this place?” Leon asked miserably, spinning to glower morosely at Leo-2 in equal parts exhaustion, distrust and sadness. “What's happening?” He dashed his wrist over his face, instinctively denying whatever weakness existed there. “H-he said we were p-parts of a-”

“Parts of a whole,” Leo-2 finished quietly. “He wasn't lying, amazingly.” His eyes rolled quickly in distant annoyance- one grey, one brown. “I can't keep this place built and hidden for very long, so this going to be a little piecemeal. But I’ll explain what I can, if you’ll sit with me?”

Leon hesitated, scrutinizing him as intently as he was able. There were none of those crazy light coronas clinging to Leo-2. Instead of filed and angled, his shell matched Leon’s in shape and color, nicked and scratched by experience instead of sadistic bladework. His body looked lived in instead of simply utilized, more like actual turtle-flesh and blood than a red and black line drawing brought to life with evil.

The differences between him and Other-Leo were hard to quantify, but they were there, and they mattered. Leon nodded and followed his counterpart back down the stairs.

They both sat when they got to the living room; Leon curled up protectively on the couch, and Leo-2 in a loose meditation pose in Splinter’s armchair.

“Okay.” Leo-2 started, after one last deep breath. “We are…” He tilted his head to the side, picking his words carefully. He shook it, and started again. “You and I, at least, are mental symbols. Memories, skills and appearances, all cobbled together from different stages in our one life.”

That...sort of made sense. It meshed with what Other-Leo had begrudgingly told him, and loathe as Leon was to trust anything that psycho had said, he was the only other source of information that had been presented about this place.

Leon furrowed his eye ridges. “Then… then what the fuc-”

He stumbled over the curse at Leo-2’s reproachful glance, the ‘older’ reflection looking for all the world like Splinter whenever they’d slip up and repeat foul language as kids.

“-frick was _he_?” he squawked, jerking his chin over his shoulder to indicate _out there._ “Do we become him?”

His face paled and sagged as a horrible, queasy thought occurred to him. “He s-said I was already going bad- is he my fault?”

If he grew up to be bad, and that badness already existed in his mind...then...didn’t that mean that the badness had to have already been there while he was little?

“NO!” Leo-2 blurted, making Leon hop about three feet off his ass with the force of his denial. “Sorry! I'm sorry. No. He- you can _not_ listen to him.” he stressed. “He feeds on...on doubt, and...”

He licked his lip and narrowed his eyes, curling his fingers inward while his hackles slowly lowered.

“He isn't who we are.” Leo-2 said, a little calmer. “He's the worst of us. He is what we leave behind when we better ourselves.”

“You've been...awake here, before?” Leon asked.

When Leo-2 nodded, he ground his molars together with an irritated snort. “Then why don't I remember any of this like you do?”

Leo-2 shifted and made himself more comfortable on his knees. “Because...Gods, I wish Don was here,” he muttered absently, rubbing a tired fingertip over his eyelid. “He'd make this make sense.”

Leon hummed wistfully in agreement- what he wouldn’t give to have his smart ass twin with him to figure things out, even if it meant being roasted mercilessly in the process. The sharp, sudden longing for his brainy brother was almost enough to trigger another wave of tears.

“You're the oldest collection of pieces, but before now, you've never manifested.” Leo-2 continued, dragging him away from his thoughts. “It was just me, and him. We've been fighting for years, in a way.”

The fingertip came up to rub again, a little harder than before. “But we were captured. Bishop must be doing something really awful to our physical body, and the fact that you're here means the trauma is worse than it ever has been.”

“We're breaking.” Leo-2 finished, after a short pause.  “And I don't know how long we have until we can't be fixed.”

Okay. So he’d skipped right to the worst case scenario.

“What does that other guy want with me?” Leon pressed, digging his knuckles into his temples until colors burst behind them.

“With us.” Leo-2 amended. “He focused on you since you have the least experience. In order to wake up, no matter if our physical form is saved first or not, we're going to have to rejoin.”  

Leo-2 drummed his fingers on his knees, and Leon saw a scar that he recognized, two long pale lines on the back of Leo-2’s hand that matched where a pair of scissors, thoughtlessly thrown by Mikey, had cut him when he was nine.

“When a person's psyche is at peace, their pieces rejoin willingly, evenly, and they stay balanced. If your mind isn't so healthy…” he trailed off, with a dry flattening of his lips.

“Ah,” Leon gulped. More neck flaying, or other things in that vein. “M-maybe we can try to reason with him? If he's us-”

“He isn't.” Leo-2 said, blunt and simple and immoveable. “Trust me. The first time I came, I tried to reason with him, and he almost trapped me here. He only wears our face to deceive us. Every person carries generic faults. He's the representation of ours, nothing more.”

He flexed his wrists, and the scars came together to form one line of discolored tissue. “Rejoining isn't what he wants. He wants to subjugate us, not be one with us.”

His tone left no room for argument.

Leon squirmed uneasily on his couch cushion, tightening his arms around his legs. “But he was right, though…”

“What do you mean?” Leo-2 asked, and Leon was grateful that he was trying to hide his sharp concern for his benefit.

It wasn’t working, but Leon appreciated the effort nonetheless.

“I...I do want to be leader.” Leon admitted haltingly, sinking his teeth into his lip until he tasted copper. “I...I think I remember that much. Sometimes Raph says and does shit- ugh!” he growled, at another _look_ from Leo-2, “Stuff! God- and I just _know_ I could do better. Sometimes, I think…”

Guilt clogged his windpipe up before he finished his sentence, but he knew his point had been made by the way Leo-2’s shoulders stiffened. He hadn’t wanted to acknowledge that nasty secret, but Other-Leo had left him no choice by airing it out in the open.

There was a reason that Raph had been the one most hurt by Donnie’s personality improvement gifts. Mikey’s bouncy suit and Leon’s pun shock collar had only tried to suppress quirks that Donnie found mildly irritating.

The naggy helmet, however, had called out a key failing in a major role of Raph’s as leader, one that had been increasingly hard to ignore each and every time Leon had to rescue a plan or rally their entire group out of failure.

His heart sank when he saw a flicker of recognition dart across Leo-2’s brow.

_He remembers. That creep was right about me._

“Doubt, remember?” Leo-2 offered, with a smile that was just a bit too shaky to be believed.  “He'll say anything to make you fearful.”

Leon had to work his mouth a few times before he could respond, both scared and relieved that he and his doppleganger were deciding to deny what they both knew they should explore further. “Right.”

He straightened a little, uncurling as he was comforted by the sights of home even if he knew it wasn’t real. “If I'm technically older, and made from the past… does that mean I get to give you orders?”

Leo-2 was responding before the question was all the way out. “No.” he said wryly.

“Darn.” Leon pouted, drooping. Worth a try. “What's the plan, then?”

“Dad helped us construct mental barriers and locks to help us overcome what he represents,” Leo-2 explained, looking a teensy bit happier at the subject change. “I can beat him evenly alone, but now you're here, and that changes everything. We can't face him together. If he forcibly absorbs one of us, then the other won't stand a chance.”

Leon dropped his chin to his plastron. “Gotta tell you, man. I don’t have a lot of confidence for what you’re about to say.”

Leo-2’s next blink was a little slower, like he’d taken a millisecond to send up a quick prayer for patience. “I need you to stay here while I hunt him down and put him back where he belongs. Then, we can rejoin safely and figure out what's happening outside with a sound mind. Deal?”

 _‘Stay here and hope I don't die”._ That wasn't a deal, that was a death sentence! That didn't even count as a plan!

“Uhm, no, no deal!” Leon sputtered. “You can't just leave me here! He's gonna find me!”

“He won't, he's too weak.” Leo-2 argued. “Our influence here is split three ways. And if he does, your guardians will buy you enough time to get away and for me to locate you.”

That brought Leon up short, _again,_ and gee, wasn’t he getting sick of that feeling? “Whuh? Guardians?”

“Give me your hands.” Leo-2 urged. He dipped his head in thanks when Leon obeyed, and the teenager ignored the warm swoop in his stomach at the sight of their fingers interlaced.  

“Now close your eyes.”

He did that, too, screwing his eyes so tightly shut that his beak wrinkled, and he felt a tiny puff of air tickle his face from Leo-2's chuckle.

“Good. Do you remember our brothers? Do you see them clearly?” Leo-2's voice asked, out of the darkness. “April and dad, too?”  

“Y-yeah…” Leon mumbled, trying his hardest to picture his family in the spaces that lacked them.

“Good.” Leo-2 said again. “Bring them here.” He squeezed a little harder, and Leon shuddered as more of that circular, pulsing energy surged between them. “Feel them with us.”

Mikey doodling on the couch...Raph mowing through the fridge… Donnie banging away at the turtle tank in the garage...

He missed them. He missed them so fucking much… he'd give literally anything just to have one of them with him, just for a second...

“Leon?”

_‘Aw, quit cryin’, Leo. You know ya got this.’_

_‘Really, Leon. What are tears going to accomplish? Just do what I’d do, obviously, and you’ll be fine.’_

_‘You’re such a jerk, Donnie. Leo? You can do this, man.'_

“Leon?” Leo-2 prodded kindly.

Leon huffed out a long, defeated sigh. He’d visualized his brothers, sure, even to the point of hearing their voices urging him on from the bottom of his thoughts. But he didn’t feel like he’d done any mind magic.

“I don't think it Holy SHIT-!” he yelped, rocketing to his feet upon opening his eyes.

Somehow, he’d managed to throw enough strain and desperstion at Leo-2’s effort to do what he asked, because four very welcome figures were standing in front of him just then. Mental recreations of his brothers and April stood around him in a semi-circle, each armed to the teeth and scowling blankly.

“That's so cool…” Leon whispered, mouth gaping. He reached out and poked the Raph-Golem's shoulder, giggling nervously when his finger met solid flesh and didn't pass through. The image of his brother didn't even blink.

“They're mainly mannequins,” Leo-2 said quickly, “but they have will. Jf you're threatened, they'll protect you.”

He stood and fixed his sword strap. “Stay here, and try not to draw attention to yourself.” He was turned to the side, but Leon still saw his eyelid flicker when it started to roll. “From what I remember about myself as a teenager, I know that might be hard. But still, try."

“B-But what if-?! Oh, fuck, okay, he's gone…”

Shivering again, Leon plopped back down onto the couch. Surrounded by family, yes, but he still felt small and alone.

“No drawing attention.” Leon muttered to himself. “S-sure, me…no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 'Ii yo, beibīburū': I know, (same here) Baby blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: No translations needed, enjoy the messed up filth that awaits!)

How the hell was Leon supposed to know how long he'd been waiting? None of the clocks in the psuedo lair worked, and without the sounds of traffic and living, breathing New York up above to help him keep time, he had no idea.

“How come we're always either in mortal danger, or bored to death?” Leon sighed aloud. He gazed morosely at Mikey's golem and stuck his tongue out at it, but it didn't respond, just like the Raph golem hadn't replied to his request to spar, and as desperate as he was for interaction, Leon had tried to play with the Donnie golem to much the same effect.

“Ugh. Why can he help my conjure up my annoying brother, but not some wifi?” he lamented sourly.

He felt it before his reflection could speak- a trickle of icy static scrambling down his spinal scutes.

“Because he's not as strong as he thinks he is.”

Leon didn't fight the terrified instinct that rolled him off the couch, and that inclination saved him from losing a shoulder as the black blade sliced a gouge into the couch where his arm had been.

His shell knocked the coffee table on its side, shattering it and creating a carpet of glass for him to crawl through,  but Leon paid no mind to the fiery pinpricks as Other-Leo stared him down with a faint grin, dread overtaking every other emotion. 

Other-Leo nocked his sword in the crease of his shoulder, a nauseatingly familiar gesture made even more sickening by the fact that the blade was double sided. As soon as it touched skin, Other-Leo started to bleed, but he apparently didn't notice, or care. “We weren't done, Baby Blue.”

The sword glittered, like it had just been sharpened, like it was happy for the chance to slaughter him again, and a phantom band of pain and panic scorched Leon's trachea, leaving him mute.

(- _air was coming in the wrong way, he was breathing the wrONG WAY, IT BURNED-)_

Leon ran for his life.

“Sure, get a head start!” Other-Leo called gleefully after him, as the golems unsheathed their weapons and lunged towards him. “I could use the exercise.”

The horrified throbs of Leon’s heart drowned out the sounds of battle as he tore through the lair for a hiding place, a door, fucking _anything,_ but it was as if Other-Leo had infected their surroundings with malice. The corners of the lair were sudden and unfamiliar, the rooms didn’t match, and he stumbled through a tangled mashup of his home.

By the time the clanging and grunting faded in the living room, Leon had found the bathroom (upstairs, somehow) and wedged himself into the underside of their old bathtub that was standing in the last shower stall, unused since they’d started taking showers at 7.

A few moments of silence, and Leon allowed himself to hope that the golems had overcome and finished off Other-Leo.

Then...footsteps, on the stairs. Leon hunched downward with a silent whimper, hugging his knees in quiet despair.

_I have to fight him. If I can get close enough to surprise him, I...I can…_

He had no powers here, like his reflections did. He didn’t know how _anything_ worked, not the mind magic or the guardian summoning. Leo-2 himself had said that Other-Leo was stronger, and-

“There's nothing quite like killing family.” Other-Leo said happily, and as much as it made no sense for Leon to be able to hear him as far away as they were from each other, his voice carried easily. “As I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later, out there, once we rejoin and wake up.”

A portal! He hadn’t tried to portal here yet, maybe-

“Marco…”

Leon swallowed his terror and tried to gather himself and his mystika in the shadow of the tub, fingers wrapped around his sword hilt as he focused what energy he could feel through a lens of pleading and desperation.

“...Marco…” Other-Leo was moving slowly, taking his time, savoring the kill. Leon heard the gentle swishes of air his weapon made as he swung it by his side, and the patters of liquid hitting the walls on every pass.

“You shouldn't fight me, little one.” Other-Leo said, drawing ever closer. “Trust me. Growing up _his_ way did nothing for us. So many things would be different, if we'd been allowed our full potential. But it isn't too late to change it.”

Leon closed his eyes, shutting him out, and redoubled his efforts to connect with his sword.

“I can tell you about that guy we like,” Other-Leo said, suddenly, the nearness of his voice indicating that he was at the threshold of the bathroom. “Usagi, right? I remember how badly we wanted him. Come back with me, and we can have him. The girl, too.” he cajoled. “I'll show you how to become Leader, no questions asked. We'll have whatever we desire.”

It was right there, and he reached for it, the spark, the _pull-_

“Marco….Marco…”

And-

“...polo. Found you.”  

Leon ducked out from under the tub a split second before it was kicked savagely away from the tiles, throwing himself through the portal he slashed open in the same instance.

Other-Leo’s snarl of rage followed him as the portal spat him out somewhere as grey as where he’d been before Leo-2 showed up.

Relief didn’t keep him immobile for long, once he remembered the other part of Leo-2’s PROVEN shitty plan.

_‘They’ll protect you long enough for me to find you.’_

Fighting his rubbered legs, Leon stood up once more and took off at a frenzied jog.

“HEY! _HEY_! HELP!”

* * *

Tracking the cold, sludgy taste of his reflection’s essence was marginally easier this time around, a fact for which Leonardo (or Leo-2 as the younger reflection had dubbed him) was incredibly grateful.

His early bravado had been mainly that- a brave front to keep both himself and his younger self from being paralyzed by fear. If he was being honest with himself, he had no clue how to do this without Master Splinter's help.

Before, he'd only held off his darkest impulses until his father could strengthen his barriers, keeping his mind from breaking further and eliminating the need for medication or any other shameful addiction.

And for a while, it worked. But then Shredder had taken his mentor from him, and without him, Leonardo was floundering.

“HELP! HE'S HERE, HE'S-”

Leo-2 nearly pitched forward onto his hands when something chest-height slammed into him from behind, screaming at the top of its lungs and clinging to him like a starfish.

“Kid?!” he exclaimed, twisting to try and face his babbling reflection. “Kid! It's me! What happened? Where are the guardians?”

“He k-killed them! He f-fucking… he found me again!” It sounded like Leon was crying. Two green arms wound around his middle, holding him in a shaky embrace. “You _asshole_!”

Leo-2 wilted in sympathy, knowing how traumatic seeing that must have been. “I'm sorry. But they were just illusions, and if he found you again that quickly, it means he's getting stronger more quickly as well.”

Leon didn't respond; he only clutched him more tightly.

“We have to keep moving.” Leo-2 sighed. “Leon? Hey. It-!”

His last word trailed off into a surprised cough that stained his lips red. The droplets turned into streams as he lowered his chin to stare confusedly at the black point protruding from his chest.

“Do you ever get tired of being outwitted by sentiment?” Other-Leo wondered lightly, resting his chin on his reflection’s shoulder while his facade faded into squirming light threads, and his true face floated to the surface. “Or is it a new sensation, every time your emotions betray you?”

His arm came around Leo-2's front, and almost lovingly held him closer as he pushed the sword in further. Plastron plating cracked, and Leo-2 spasmed in agony before gasping wetly and collapsing.

As a testament to his own strength, he didn't “die” before the egregious wound started to heal, as the darker reflection pulled the sword free and stepped around him.

“H-How?” Leo-2 gurgled.

Other-Leo gazed at him blankly. “The mind expands as the body weakens. Bishop must be doing a number on us.” His smile was as brief and painful as paper cut. “On _me_.”

“Why are you so much stronger?” Leo-2 clarified, dragging himself to his feet as quickly as he could.

“I'll tell you,” Other-Leo promised darkly, “right before we join.”  

“You can’t force it,” Leo-2 said disdainfully. “You might be the dominant aura here, but you're still in pieces. We have to want it. And we reject you. So quit talking and draw.”

Other-Leo stared his weapon down, unconcerned. “We're not fighting this time.”

“Stop playing games!” Leo-2 ordered.

“What was that you said to the kid, earlier?” Other-Leo asked, taking a very slow, deliberate step back. He finally gripped the hilt on his shell. “‘Now that you're here, that changes everything’?”

He yanked the sword up and out, revealing it to be made of steel and wrapped in blue cloth.

With a fluid swipe, he triggered a portal and moved aside for what was coming through.

“Thanks for leaving me a few foot soldiers to repurpose.” Other-Leo trilled mockingly, as the brother golems, each of them peppered with spikes of black metal twisting through skin and joints, bodily tossed a bound and partially gagged Leon through the doorway. “That's an idea, huh?”

When the teen hit the ground, he yelled muffled curses around the black wad of material in his mouth and struggled to free himself, until the Raph golem brought its foot down on his shell, crushing him into silence.

Leo-2 was the color of chalk, but his tone didn't waver. “Let him go.”

“Now that we know what isn't going to happen, let's talk about what will.” Other-Leo shot back. “You're too weak to fight me without precious Splinter holding you up, and we both know it. You're going to join with me, and then we're going to absorb him.”

From his position on his side, Leon watched Leo-2 begin to advance. “Never. Draw.”

A small flame of hope kindled to life in Leon's heart. Leo-2 had abilities here, and he looked like an amazing fighter earlier. Maybe, if...

“I gave you a chance, remember that.”

Without looking at them, Other-Leo directed his next words at the former guardians.

“Fuck him. Hard. Make him bleed.” Another gash-like smile. “Make him _howl_.”

It took a second for his command to sink in. By the time it had dawned on them, the Raph and Donatello golems had torn the gag from Leon's mouth and flipped him onto his back.

“No! _NO_! Get-! NO!!!”

“ _No_!” Leo-2 bellowed, tackling the darker reflection around the middle and bringing them both crashing to the floor.

Leon himself missed the resulting flurry of fighting, engaged in his own battle to keep his legs together. The brother golems didn't blink, didn't react at all to his shouts and pleas and struggles, and it was worse than if they had been laughing.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening._

_‘Get off! GET-"_

His heel connected with the Donnie golem's chin with a deafening _crack_ , and its head dropped unnaturally on its neck. It didn't die, or respond to the injury, or even stop trying to separate his thighs while it healed.

He screamed in fear and pain when the Raph golem grabbed his ankles and _PULLED,_ forcing his pelvis wide. The Mikey golem stretched his wrists over his head in the same instance, and its hold was handcuff-tight.

“Damn it, _no_! _Stop_!”

Both a few and a million feet away, Leo-2 was being dragged to the ground by the weight of what appeared to be a bloodstained black wolf, with its jaws locked around the nape of his neck. By the time they'd separated, it had shifted back into Other-Leo.

The dark reflection stood. The lighter one did not.

“Submit.” Other-Leo whispered. His voice was nearly lost to the cacophony of the desperate fight taking place behind them. “All that time you wasted, running from who you are.” He bared his teeth. “You and Daddy Dearest, trying desperately to keep this locked away.”  
  
“You don't… define me.” Leo-2 denied.  
  
“Would you just admit it? We are fucked _up,_ ” Other-Leo hissed, “and we've known, deep down, since we were fourteen. And you let that godsdamned rodent convince you it was your fault.”  

He shook his head in disgust. “This isn't something you can cover up with a tatami mat and smoke out with incense. You let me languish, and spread, and now, this is _my_ domain.”

“N _oooo-oooo!”_

Leon had taken out the Mikey golem's eye and broken the Raph guardian’s fingers, but they'd still managed to pin his legs down and secure his arms, silently diligent all the while. He stared up at them, heaving and whimpering, as their hands dropped to the bulges swelling in the v split of their plastrons.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening. This is a dream. I… they're not… they wouldn't..._

“Don't,” Leo-2 gasped. His hand was braced against his exposed spinal column, keeping his head mildly upright as the creases in his scutes filled with crimson. “Don't…”

_… r-ra-?_

“ _Submit_.” Other-Leo pressed him, sounding nearly tender. He kneeled down and offered his hand, palm out.

To the golems, he snapped; “Two at once. Turn him inside out. Make another hole, if you have to.”

Leon couldn't look at the swollen, throbbing lengths his brothers pumped through their fists. He could only look into the eyes of the Donatello golem as it shuffled forward on its knees and gripped itself in hand and… and moved to touch him where no brother should touch a brother, where he'd barely started to even touch _himself._

Leon started hyperventilating when fingers groped for his tail, pulling it down and exposed his dry hole and gland- blunt, emotionless, dead eyed.

The image of his brother was about to-

“Stop!!! Do-on!!!!” Hips thrust forward, and a blisteringly hot, unyielding weight started to nudge through virgin muscle.

_“Donnie please, please don't-!”_

“ _Alright!”_

As quickly as the noise had begun, it ceased. The golems froze at Leo-2's shout, like a switch had been flipped. Leon immediately tried to squirm out of their hold, but it was like they'd turned to granite- he couldn't move an inch.

 _“_ Alright,” Leo-2 repeated, sounding and looking utterly defeated. “I-I...I submit. Just… don't. Don't hurt him that way. Please.”

He staggered to kneeling, covered in claw and weapon slashes that simmered with a rotten color. He looked… faded, beneath the gore.

“On my honor. I'll lock him away, and then we'll rejoin. I swear.” Leo-2 pledged. Shaking, he raised his hand and placed it in Other-Leo's. He winced when the darker reflection’s digits curled over his, like a trap closing.

“Deal.” Other-Leo said. His smile was beatific. Watching it, Leon wanted to wail.

_It's over… he gave up. We lost._

(Shamefully… he felt weak with relief that was was about to happen… didn't.)

Leo-2 was stopped from rising fully by a stiff hand. When his head shot up in befuddlement, Other-Leo made a condescending noise. “First, you submit.”

Leo-2 shuddered away from the fingers grazing his cheek, only to be jerked back when they snatched his chin around. “I don't…”

“You never wondered what dad was saving you from? Or what latent energies of yours he was siphoning away to keep me caged?” Other-Leo queried. He swayed forward a hairsbreadth, but it was enough to bring his lower abdomen intimately close to Leo-2's face. “ _This_ is submission.”

“...” Leo-2 was struck speechless. Revulsion registered, then a rapidly hardening determination. Almost as if he could sense the impulse forming, Other-Leo snorted, and Leon squeaked in muted pain as the golem’s hold increased.

They locked eyes, and shared one look of humiliated apology before Leo-2 shut his and brought his mouth to Other-Leo's plastron. The pink of his tongue darted in and around the throbbing plating, visibly stickier after each pass.

Roiling with queasiness, Leon turned his head away. He was determined not to see, even if he had to hear.

But… but he did see, somehow. This world made no sense, so no explanation, nothing but ashamed terror, dawned on him when he twisted his neck and found that they were there, too, their image reflected parallel to his own like a 3d protection.

When he closed his eyes, it played, like a movie on a screen.

Other-Leo grunted through his molars when he dropped down. The hand on Leo-2's shoulder shifted to cup his skull, and Leo-2 exhaled hard through his nostrils while Other-Leo smudged the length of his purpling cock along his cheeks and brow, smirking. The thick head wedged in the seam of Leo-2's lips, and at another small sound from Leon, pushed past and in with a choked slurp and a satisfied growl. “Mmm…much better.”

_This… this is s-so wrong._

Despite the pain, fear, and threat of violation, Leon felt his body start to respond to the sight he couldn't run away from. Tiny bubbles gathered in the corners of Leo-2's mouth from the force of Other-Leo's thrusts, and Leon's breath stuttered in his lungs. His gland pulsed with a faint, hungry ache that settled like an itch in his groin and tail, and he hated himself for it.

_I don't like this. I can't like this. I-_

“Ah-hhh…” Other-Leo hissed out a moan as he started to face-fuck the lighter reflection in earnest, hooking his thumb against Leo-2's bottom lip to widen his gape. “Tongue…tongue out. N- _Now.”_

Leo-2 obliged more quickly to that, before Other-Leo could give whatever signal triggered the golems into hurting Leon. His slurps morphed into a wet, sucking cough as Other-Leo skimmed past his tongue and sheathed his cock in his throat hard enough to bruise.

“ _Nn-gck-!”_

Other-Leo held him there, gasping and gagged on his member, while he wound the long blue tails of Leo-2's mask around his digits. His expression pinched inward, pleasure temporarily overcoming malevolence; he dug his canine into his lip and giggled breathily as his thrusts became punchy and erratic.

“I-If on-only...d-dad...c-could...see… you...n- _ahh..._ now.”

Leo-2 groaned in protest (or tried to…) as his snout was smashed mercilessly against the edge of Other-Leo's plastron. Tears welled behind the skewed eye holes of his bandana, darkening the fabric before rolling down to join the moisture clinging to his chin. He seemed to shrink the longer it went on, his colors fading like pigment washed out of clothing.

Leon chomped on his tongue until he tasted copper, but the paltry pain still didn't distract him from his unruly body. Every level of his growing arousal was drenched in shame. His doppleganger was getting used, abused, hurt… and still, his gland warmed, puddling slick under his tail.

Other-Leo's thighs tensed as he pulled Leo-2's head all the way down to the root. Leon saw his eyes flicker, before he brusquely shoved Leo-2 down and away from him. Leo-2 didn't, however, immediately start spitting anything up or out, and Leon was just as confused about it as he was. Other-Leo's cock bobbed angrily up towards his stomach, hard and unspent. He'd clearly been close- fat beads of precum lingered in his swollen slit.

_‘Why didn't he…?’_

“What are you doing?” Leo-2 barked, the lines of his body still defiant even as he looked too weak to stand. “Finish it.”

Other-Leo regarded him with an inscrutable air for a long time, stroking an idle fist down his length. “...No.”

“What?”

_‘What?’_

Other-Leo stepped back, and smiled with all the teeth he possessed.

“No.” he said again, sweetly. “Fuck you, and your honor. Do it.”

Leon's innards vanished and the plea rose in his chest, but the words were reduced to nothing but anguished screams as the golems picked up where they'd left off. He felt every split and tear in slow motion, howling all the while, as his brother's dry cock rammed past his barriers and pierced him through.

No words existed in his mind for how much pain he was in. It felt like he'd been stabbed, like he was BEING stabbed, skewered lengthwise on a blade, sobbing at every forward press of the Donnie golem's cock like his lower half had been wrapped in barbed wire.

“ _NO!_ ” Leo-2 made one last lunge for their tormentor, and was almost casually backhanded away. " _Bastard! BASTARD!”_

“You let me rot here for two decades.” Other-Leo reminded him cheerily. “The least I could do is let you agonize for a bit before I absorb you completely.” The grey began to congeal and circle him as he flexed his abilities. “Why not have a bit of fun in the meantime?”

_‘My o-own...m-my own b-brother… he's...i-is…’_

After the first few minutes, the pain knifing through Leon's core dimmed into a dull, nauseating ache. His cries stifled into pitiful mewls as the image of Donatello rutted mechanically into him, battering his insides with all the delicacy of a sledgehammer. “No-o-o...no-”

Desperately, he tried to wrest his ankles out of the Raph golem’s grasp, arching his body up as far as his shell would allow to escape the punishing thrusts.

It forced him to lie flat again with a silent snarl, but the readjustment of its hold on his legs meant that his hips were tilted just slightly downward, and the effect brought by the change in angle was immediate, stunning, and unwelcome.

Leon jolted like he'd been electrocuted, momentarily paralyzed by a chord of alarming pleasure that cut through the pain like a cool breeze. His lower half locked up, then _melted_ into the sensation with no input from his brain at all. Once again, he felt his plates stir and soften as his gland dribbled down his backside. Warmth pooled in his brain and oozed, syrup-like, down his spine.

_‘Wh-hat...wh-at the f-’_

_Ooh. Oh-_

“ _Nnn-ah-ah-ahhh,_ ” he shivered, squirming as the angle and vicious pace tormented that rough, new, tender spot inside him, turning the tortured moans of his brother's name into something else entirely. 

It still hurt, but enough attention on that spot started to turn even the stinging pain into another layer of gratification.

“Do- _ah_!-ni- _eee…_ ”

_It feels…_

_I don't… want...it…_

_...so good. So goood..._

“Ah...there it is. I told you, he was practically begging for it earlier.” Other-Leo commented, watching him slowly crumble from afar with hedonistic glee.

His one-sided conversation fit the warped situation no better than the rules of the space they shared, serving as a cruelly flippant soundtrack to his younger self's violation.

The dark blot of energy he'd summoned started to slowly take shape while he worried the corner of his lip with the tip of a too-long canine. “Who would have thought you could actually ruin your own childhood?”

Leo-2 kept silent. He'd lowered his head and closed his eyes, but Leon knew he could see everything… see him squealing and moaning for his sibling, half hard cock bouncing against his widening slit.

He writhed under the guilt...and the knot of orgasm being pulled tighter and tighter in his gut.

_I'm… my...Donnie is… and I'm about to-_

The Raph golem hoisted his knees up to his ears without warning, letting Donatello fuck ever deeper, and the sound Leon made left no doubt that pain was the furthest thing on his radar.

"Oh- _ooo_ h!"

Clear rivulets of precum spilled down his sides from the small lake of it that had collected on his chest, softening the harsh slaps of skin on skin into a lewd, wet rhythm.

_‘F-fuc...kI'mgon-...gonna-!’_

Untouched, like a girl… moaning like a slut...

_No. No. No._

_‘More...more…’_

Leon let out a strangled keen as his ass clenched down on the thick cock spreading him open, toes curling as it climbed and climbed and-

He was pulled out of and reoriented faster than he could react to it, pushed and thrown and positioned, until he found himself stradling the Raph golem's lap, slim green legs splayed out while being dragged ruthlessly down into its wide erection.

The pressure on that special spot intensified tenfold once it hilted, and Leon's every cell strained with the need to-

“Rrra-ah-ah...oo-ooh~... _fu-uh-uh…_ ”

In his mind's eye, he knew what he must have liked like.

Cockhead glistening, hole stretched out. Body flushed, mouth wide open, tongue lolling...  
  
All from getting fucked by extensions of a monster, wearing his family's faces.

_‘He's probably already starting to spoil…’_

If he was, then what did this matter? What did any of it matter?

_This was always the result._

These weren't his brothers. None of it was even…

His arms were free. The Mikey golem finally released his wrists, lending its attention to instead nuzzle and suck at his gland to make him whine as he was pounded towards climax. The base of Raphael's cock was as ridged and textured as the rest of him, and the way it felt on Leon's overstretched, abused rim left him literally breathless.

There was one last dying gasp from his conscious, like a fish struggling at the surface of toxic water, and Leon had a flash of understanding that this was  _wrong, so wrong, p-please..._

_‘I could fight them. Hit them. Try to get away…’_

Why, though? Why bother? None of it was real. None of it mattered.

 _“_ N-no…” Leon sobbed, but his body was honest, hips grinding down without pause, and he sank back beneath the tide of the rhythm taking him apart. 

Other-Leo's construct revealed itself to be, in fact, Leo-2; as a final insult to the lighter reflection, he'd been cloned, copied, similarly to the guardians he'd lost control of.

“Time to start wrapping this up, I think.” Other-Leo announced, looking almost regretful at the thought of bringing the show to an end.

The shadow copy of Leo-2 smiled at its original with blackened, unseeing eyes, and reached down to palm the rapidly growing bulge between its legs.

“P-please...please don't…-” Leo-2 begged. His words made a hazy moisture layer on the onyx colored sword run through his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Don't…”

‘ _More...m-more…’_

“Think of it this way.” Other-Leo tossed back, as he and his creation turned away. “You only have yourself to blame.”

_‘Yesss, al-m-most-!’_

“Enough of that.”

Leon wailed in disorientation _and_ dissatisfaction as he was suddenly empty again, trembling, unsupported and kneeling for nothing, forcibly cycling down from his peak. His body was raw and wrecked, brain screaming a dissatisfied, empty tune.

The golems had vanished, at Other-Leo's whim.

_Speaking of…_

He rocked back on to his knees and dragged his eyes up just in time for Other-Leo to be standing directly in front of him, arms crossed, face expectant, just like the moment in which they'd first met.

Things were radically different, in that moment. In that moment, everything sizzled with the feeling of 'not right, not whole', but looking at Other-Leo, Leon suddenly found he didn't want to look away. 

_Incomplete. Shattered. Fragments._

_This was always the outcome._

_'It's just a dream… none of it matters…'_

“Are you ready to submit to me, little one?” Other-Leo asked, running his digits back and forth along Leon's jaw. The blood on his skin mixed with the fluid there, leaving crimson smudges that covered up Leon's natural yellow patches.

… _not real_ … _so good…_

Jesus, it burned...

Leon nodded, gasping around the drool in his throat. His nerves were strung so tight he felt like he'd been tied in a huge, painful ball, and his higher functions were nowhere to be found. His head was full of lava and marbles.

_...more…_

Other-Leo beamed proudly at him, and tapped his chin twice with his thumbnail. “Then say ‘ahh’.”

Leon’s mouth fell open without a second thought, lips gleaming with saliva, and the clone of Leo-2 stepped up to feed half its cock down his gullet. The salty, sex ripe taste made him moan, and his hole clenched uselessly, searching.

Other-Leo guided him onto his hands and knees, then twisted his hand against Leon's gland, drenching it in slick. His skin lit up with tight flares of heat, and he widened his knees, panting hard around the member laying heavily on his tongue.

_...fuck...yes..._

The clone of Leo-2 humped his face in casual, unhurried motions that increased in speed and force every time Leon's noises rumbled around his shaft. Thanks to Other-Leo’s teasing ministrations, those noises came freely.

Leon looked up at his handsome form- a mirror of his own- and felt his cock jump against his leg. 

 _…yes_ …

Other-Leo knelt down, wet his cock, and pressed in without preamble. The head of him caught on the puffy edge of Leon's hole, and the teen in his grasp wheezed and shook. He was only allowed to relinquish the majority of his mouthful when his throat started to convulse.

“H-ah-haaa…”

“Good boy,” Other-Leo groaned, eyes fluttering as he slid halfway in, then all the way home with barely no resistance _(just_ barely). “Good _boy.._.”

The relief Leon felt when he started to move his hips was astronomical. His tail curled over his shell, and tears sprung to his eyes as Other-Leo pistoned straight up into _that_ _spot,_ blowing the fuses in his muscles with each brutal motion.

Oh _god,_ he needed to touch himself, he needed-!

“Hold his hands.”

The next moment, Leon's hands were once more held in a golem's grip- this time forcibly plastered to the Leo-2 clone's thighs- and he was being fucked viciously, pushed forward with every shove and plugged fully with wet, filthy smacks. 

His peak ran him down with no hesitation, but as a last cruelty, Other-Leo kept him balanced on the edge for minutes on end, dragging out his torment without letting him find relief until the pain of it started to build a hollow tension in his bones.

" _Mmhm_...we're alm-most there," Other-Leo hissed, as Leon's limbs started to fold under the force of his thrusts, "keep b-being a good boy for me, and I'll even let you c-come before we join. But you'll do it like this, or not at all."

"C-Can't...I...Pl-please..." Leon moaned aloud, finally giving voice to the broken thoughts circling the drain in his head. "C-Can't...t-ta-a-ake-UH!" His begging broke off into a ragged screech as his orgasm started to overtake him- started, until Other-Leo shifted his hips and changed the angle, indifferent to Leon's fevered struggles.

Other-Leo pitied him slightly, reaching around to stroke a firm finger along the edge of his yawning, flushing cloaca, igniting the too-sensitive flesh inside. "You want to come?"

“Yes-yes- _ye-HAH-!_ ”

_I… I'm…_

"Answer me." Cold fingernails dug into the meat of Leon's hips, and Other-Leo punctuated his next question with thrusts so short and hard they curled Leon's toes one by one. "Do-you-want-to-come?"

_None of it’s real?_

_Trust us. Doesn't it feel good?_

_"Yes!"_

_Yes!_

_"_ Tell me. Tell him. Are you mine? A-are you-?"

" _YOURS! YES! God-!"_

When it hit, it fucking  _hurt,_ but that only made it so much better.

 _“_ -c-coming _! Fuck! Yes!”_ Leon sobbed, pulling his mouth fully away from the clone to scream his orgasm out, finally, finally, _fina-_

Ecstasy knifed him in the gut, sudden and hot like a poker, and he _came_ , writhing and untouched, his insides on fire, his mind a tattered, gooey mess. White coated his chest, stomach and legs, marking him as ruined, and it was the only thing he could do to crest helplessly through the aftershocks, hiccuping with pleasure and crying from over-stimulation.

_It's just a dream. Just a dream…_

_"_ Ahh...ah-ahh _..."_

“That's it,” Other-Leo groaned, bucking into the vicegrip of his begging body. Leon let out a barely audible whimper as he buried himself to the root and fucked him full of thick release, coating and claiming every inch of him. “Th-that's it, give it to me…”

_Yes. All a dream… have it… want it..._

_I..._

_I...? No..._

_Me._

_..._ Me.

_Good boy. Goodnight… I'll take it from here._

____

On a cold metal table, in a scientist's lab, a pair of brown eyes began to open.

John Bishop grinned down at the bloody green form stretched out on his... _coercion_ station, and chuckled lightly, leaning over to tap his finger lightly against the button on the intercom, bringing the device to life with a hiss of static. 

His hand, however, gripped the pistol in his waistband so hard, his knuckles were white with the effort.

“So good of you to finally rejoin us, Leonardo.”


End file.
